I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely-operated systems and, in particular, to adjustment of focus and/or other image parameters in a remotely-operated scanning electron microscope (SEM).
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Shared digital resources, such as the shared use of computer-controlled scientific instruments, is a growing field. In particular, remote microscopy is becoming more widely used in research and development within both the academic community and commercial enterprises.
John F. Mansfield et al., “Development of a System to provide Full, Real-time Remote Control of a Scanning Electron Microscope across the Second Generation Internet: The Teaching SEM,” Microscopy and Microanalysis, Vol. 6, pp. 31–41, 2000, describe a remotely accessed system for utilizing a scanning electron microscope (SEM). The Mansfield et al. solution imitates the exact functionality of the SEM as it would be used by an operator sitting at the console, including a live video image that serves as the basis for controlling the instrument.
Christopher Morgan et al., “Toward a Standard for Remote Microscope Control Systems,” Scanning, Vol. 20, pp. 110–116, 1998, also describe a real-time full remote-control SEM system. However, the Morgan et al. system is limited to static images only, with image quality adjustment limited to focus only (a single parameter adjustment).